Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of installing a radiant barrier or insulation and, more particularly, to such a method for installing the radiant barrier or insulation between roof joists or support studs.
Description of the Background Art
At the present time, radiant barriers or insulation are typically installed extending over roof joists or support studs with staples or nails secured to the interior surface of the roof joists or wall studs. Such an installation provides the required air space needed for radiant barriers, for example, but makes it difficult to install drywall or any wall covering over the roof joists or wall studs if it is desired to convert an attic or other area into a living space. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a new and improved method of installing a radiant barrier or insulation between roof joists or wall studs which is not subject to the above described disadvantage. The method of the present invention meets this need.